Primeval
by joeypandaaa
Summary: Granddaughter of the late and great Dr John Hammond, Jacqueline or 'Jac' was hit hardest when her beloved grandfather passed away. Now continuing to follow in his footsteps, she has the chance of a lifetime to continue her grandfather's work and legacy. With a job offer from Dr Henry Wu, working at Jurassic World is sure to be an experience, but just how much of an experience?
1. Chapter 1

Whenever you ask a child about their grandfather, what do they say? He had white hair? He walked with a stick? He ate boiled sweets? He told you stories of the old days? For any normal child, this may be true, but for Jacqueline it was an entirely different story. For her grandfather was the mysterious and eccentric Dr John Alfred Hammond, CEO of International Genetic Technologies. INC and founder of Jurassic Park. For as long as she could remember and ever since she was a child, Jacqueline had been told stories of dinosaurs, monstrous, reptile like beasts that once ruled the world over sixty-five million years ago along with her grandfather's stories of creating a theme park that held dinosaurs once he had successfully discovered a way to bring them back to life. Growing up, Jacqueline's love of the extinct beings grew, even accompanying her grandfather to dig sites, watching the large bones being lifted from the ground as she held her grandfather's hand tightly in her own smaller one, her large silvery eyes focused intently and sparkling with excitement and sparkling even more when paleontologists allowed her to hold the brush in her small hand and brush away the dirt and rocks from the bones, her tongue stuck out in concentration.

As Jacqueline grew, she transformed into a woman, her bright blonde hair and large grey silvery eyes, so did her mind and her intelligence began to rival her grandfathers, who had now discovered a way to create dinosaurs and bring them back from the brink of extinction and let them live, breathe again. However, being too young to go to the island, Jacqueline had to stay behind with her mother and with sad eyes, she watched her grandfather leave from a helipad and the same a few days later, watching her cousins, Alexis 'Lex' and Timothy 'Tim Murphy leave for the island, demanding it wasn't fair. Yet, after the disaster that occurred on the island, Jacqueline slowly came to realize she had a lucky escape from the horrors that happened on Isla Nublar. Lex and Tim's stories were horrible accounts, of running from dinosaurs, watching people being devoured by the ancient beasts before finally escaping with their lives, thanks to the likes of Dr Alan Grant, a marvelous man who Jacqueline had been hoping to meet, yet it never after that, the Jurassic Park incident was never spoken of again.

That is, until Jacqueline met a mysterious man, Dr Ian Malcolm who had been on the island during the events of Jurassic Park, when he arrived at John's mansion one day, while Jacqueline was visiting. Meeting the man had been a pleasure, but Jacqueline couldn't help, but wonder if he was here for a different reason. And she was right, her grandfather asking Malcolm to travel to another island, Isla Sorna, where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured before being moved to Isla Nublar.

Once again, Jacqueline begged her grandfather to let her accompany them, yet Hammond refused to put her in any danger, and once again Jacqueline's luck struck after the events which saw a T-Rex running on a rampage around San Diego. It all seemed to be behind them, until fate struck.

Upon her eighteenth birthday, however Jacqueline's world was turned upside down when she arrived at her grandfathers mansion only to find it cordoned off by police and ambulances. In that second, that single moment, Jacqueline felt the gravel beneath her knees as she collapsed, the sharp stones cutting into her skin and her blood beginning to soak through her blue jeans, as she slowly and surely came to the realization that her grandfather - the one constant figure in her life - was gone, taken from her so violently and too soon. His health had been ebbing slowly for the past few months, but the team of doctors her mother and her aunt had assigned to care for John had promised the family that he was starting to slowly get better, his condition was slowly improving and it looked like he was going to make a miraculous recovery.

Feeling strong hands under her arms, she slowly looked up to see one of her grandfather's security guards, a young man named Luke who Jacqueline was particularly close to, looking down at her with such sorrow and sadness in his eyes. That was it, Jacqueline broke down, the flood gates opened and every ounce of tears, sadness and heartbreak was released from her small body, as she clung to Luke, her hands gripping his black security jacket as she screamed, her small lungs giving every single emotion as she screamed in pain until her voice was hoarse and she could no longer even utter the smallest word.

Luke carried her into the house, where her mother was sat in a chair in the hallway outside of her grandfather's room, cheeks tear stained and eyes puffy and red. And as Eloise Hammond slowly stood to take in the appearance of her only daughter, the tears were back once again as Jacqueline sprinted towards her mother and threw her arms around her, as her mother held onto her tightly. After just a few moments, Jacqueline pulled away from her mother and slowly stepped towards the door that lead to John's bedroom.

Gingerly placing a hand on the doorknob, Jacqueline felt the cold metal beneath her hand as if it was a reminder she was still here and he was gone, she felt a warmer hand on top of hers and she looked up to see Luke, a smile on his face as their hands turned the doorknob together and slowly with a creak and a click, the door opened and slowly swung open. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in her throat, Jacqueline stepped into the room and her eyes landed on the lifeless figure of her beloved grandfather.

With her boots making small sounds on the hardwood floor, Jacqueline moved until she was stood beside the head of his bed, looking down at the one man she had always counted on, the only man in her life. "He looks like he's sleeping..." Jacqueline whispered, fresh tears falling from her silver eyes as she slowly bent down to sit on the bed, beside John's body, as she hesitantly reached out to take one of his cold hands in her own smaller warm one. With a gasp and a sob escaping from her lips, Jacqueline once again broke down as she leaned down to rest her forehead against his shoulder, as her world turned black.

That was the day that Jacqueline's world broke, vanished. The day her beloved grandfather, John Hammond had died peacefully in his sleep. John Hammond's funeral was a quiet affair, with only his family attending. Dressed all in black and holding on tightly to her grandfather's walking stick, the one thing that started it all, that small circle of amber with the mosquito embedded in it, Jacqueline looked at the faces of her family, tear stained and eyes red and puffy from crying, her eyes eyes narrowed as she saw a group of figures in the distance. Slowly the family left until it was just Jacqueline by herself, staring down at John's grave, until she heard footsteps behind her and slowly turned around as her silver eyes widened in shock and awe as stood before her, were the figures of Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm and Henry Wu stood before her.

No words were exchanged as Alan Grant stepped forward and with a smile enveloped Jacqueline in his arms as the petite blonde broke down once again, but this time she was not alone. She was with her grandfather's most trusted friends and for the first time in months, she finally didn't feel alone.

Back at her family's home, sat around with the four of them, each holding onto a steaming cup of tea, it was there and then Jacqueline's decision was made that she was going to carry on John's legacy, she vowed to herself and to Alan, Ellie, Ian and Henry that she was going to continue her grandfather's work and make him proud and finish what he started. She would not let his memory die, she would not let his dream die along with him. Working and studying hard, Jacqueline secured her place at Yale University, a top school in America for Paleontology.

The Department of Geology and Geophysics at Yale University is ranked as the premier institution for earth science due to its extensive resources, superior academic programs and highly successful research efforts. Many of the faculty members at Yale University, past and present, have been credited with significant contributions responsible for advancing knowledge of the earth sciences discipline through their scholarly pursuits. The interdisciplinary approach at Yale University provides students with a comprehensive education encompassing the breadth of the earth science fields. Students are offered the opportunity to engage in cutting edge research projects, participate in domestic and international field trips to gain field experience, apply for fellowships within and outside of Yale University and to teach courses. The Peabody Museum of Natural History at Yale offers a substantial collection of paleontology specimens which students can view first hand and the Institute for Biospheric Studies provides essential interdisciplinary research and academic training in environmental sciences.

Throughout the years, Jacqueline worked hard, not only spending many hours in the labs, but also in the field, watching and working alongside Alan, Ellie and Ian and the same paleontologists who had once watched her doing the same as a small child, with John looking on proudly.

Five years passed and soon enough Jacqueline was stood up at the podium as class valedictorian, the cap perched atop her blonde head of hair as she spoke. "These years have been long, filled with passion and strength, but also filled with sadness and hatred, but we have all triumphed and come out on the other side. What we have achieved in these years will not be forgotten, and I sincerely thank every single one of your for making my time here as enjoyable as it had been. Congratulations everyone, we did it!" She cheered with a smile as students and parents stood, erupting into a round of applause, before she took the cap from her head taking a moment to look at it and thinking of John and how proud he would be of her, with a smile she threw it into the air as the other students followed suit and repeated the movement.

Moments later, found Jacqueline in a warm and loving embrace with her mother, as she held onto the woman who had been her rock throughout everything. "Darling, I'm so proud of you" Her mother, Eloise beamed with pride as she pulled back and watched her daughter. Placing a hand on her cheek, she looked through teary eyes at her only child. "Your grandfather would be so incredibly proud of you" She smiled, as a stray tear escaped and slid down her slightly wrinkled face.

"Oh mum.." Jacqueline sighed, as she felt a lump in her throat thinking of her grandfather, the only person besides her mother than she wanted to see sitting in the audience. "I miss him so much.." She began before words were lost to her, as Eloise pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know darling, I know.." Eloise whispered, rubbing a hand up and down her daughters back to soothe her. "He would have been so proud of you" She whispered, as Jacqueline clutched onto her mother tighter. Only did she pull back when a voice cleared their throat, in a polite yet still slightly rude manner of interrupting the pair.

"Dr Grant?! Dr Sattler?! Dr Malcolm?! Dr Wu?!" She exclaimed, as her mouth dropped open in awe and surprise at seeing the four of them, stood smiling towards her and in an instant, Jacqueline was involved in a group hug with all of them, all of them congratulating her of her accomplishments.

"John would be very proud of you Jac" Alan informed her, calling her the little nickname all four of them had come to call her, as Jacqueline blushed and looked down, as Ian spoke.

"Hey hey, don't do that. Alan's right, you have every right to be proud of yourself after what you've done" He insisted, as Ellie wound her arm around Jacqueline's neck and drew her into a one armed hug.

"He's right darling, he would be so proud of you" Ellie declared, as Jacqueline brought her hand up to wipe a stray tear away.

"Not to mention, we're all proud of you too Jac" Henry spoke up as he stepped towards her, embracing her in a hug that Jacqueline gladly returned.

"I apologise if this sounds rude, but why are you all here?" Jacqueline asked all four of them, who all looked towards each other.

"We couldn't very well miss your graduation could we?" Alan spoke up, before gesturing behind her. "Besides, your mother demanded that we be here to surprise you, and not to mention, she's a terrifying woman when she wants to be" Ian disclosed with laughter coming from all of them, as Eloise rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Oh mom" Jacqueline smiled, as she pulled Eloise into a hug.

"Jaqueline, may I have a moment?" Henry Wu questioned her as Jacqueline pulled away from her mother and nodded in response. With Eloise taking Alan, Ellie and Ian off to find refreshments, Jacqueline sat down on the steps leading up to the stage where she gave her speech, waiting and listening intently at what Henry was going to ask of her. "Coming to watch you graduate wasn't the only reason why I came here today Jacqueline, I also came here because I want to offer you a job" Henry announced, as Jacqueline's eyes narrowed in confusion. "The papers you have published have made evolution come along in leaps and bounds and its thanks to you that a new park has opened. Jurassic World. Much like Jurassic Park, but much safer and much more promising. I want you to come on board as a geneticist, working under myself and you will have free reign to do whatever research you so wish. You will have access to all of John's old files, notes, everything he had. And we have a new attraction I want you to see and give your opinion on. With you on board, who knows the possibilities we could achieve" Henry explained to her, as Jacqueline began to take in all the information Henry had given her.

Unable to contain herself, Jacqueline stood up, jumping up, squealing in delight. Drawing the attention of her mother, Alan, Ellie and Ian, who all marched back over and began throwing questioning looks towards Jacqueline and Henry. "I can carry on grandpa's legacy, I can carry on with his research, I can finish what he started!" She exclaimed in excitement. "Henry wants me to be a geneticist at Jurassic World with him!" She expressed, as Alan stepped forward towards Henry.

"Are you insane? After what happened there before, you want Jac to go back to that place?" He demanded.

"We need her Alan, you can't disagree with that simple fact. With her, we can change the history of evolution and who knows what else was can achieve. And who better to understand John Hammond's work than his own granddaughter?" Henry challenged him. "I promise you, no harm will come to her, I swear it on my life"

Eloise shook her head. "No, its not happening! She is not going back to that island, not to Isla Nublar, not after what happened the first time" She said, anger in her tone and voice, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mum, look at me. I'll be fine, I have to do this" Jacqueline said to her mother, pleading with her almost in her soft tone of her voice. "For grandpa" She added on, before Eloise gave up the fight and nodded.

"Alright alright, but you call me every day, do you hear me?" She ordered her daughter, before pulling her into a hug.

Turning back to Henry, Jacqueline gave him a determined look. "So, when do we leave?" She asked with a cheeky grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know you both think I'm crazy.." Jacqueline started before she was rudely cut off by a snort from her cousin, Lex Murphy before she rolled her eyes and continued on. "Lex, listen to me damn it, and stop being rude!" She snapped, before she continued. "This would be a crazy opportunity to miss, I have to do it... I need to do it.." She whispered, as she watched their faces, for an emotions or expressions that might give her an insight into what the pair of them were thinking.

"I'm sorry Jac, but this is a crazy and insane idea" Lex stated, shrugging her shoulders as she watched her cousin. After everything Lex and Tim had experienced with the first Jurassic Park, Lex couldn't believe why her cousin would want to go to another one, despite Simon Masrani saying it was completely safe and nothing could go wrong this time, Lex wasn't so sure. "Its a stupid idea and an absolutely crazy one and I don't agree with it."

An instant feeling washed over Jacqueline and it was the same feeling she had felt as a child, whenever her father had yelled at her for doing the smallest thing wrong, wearing the wrong thing, not using her manners and sometimes even breathing. Each time Jacqueline had tried to curl up into a ball so small, that she could hopefully just disappear from the nightmare that her father made her live in.

It had all come to a head, once the news of what happened at Jurassic Park hit the headlines, that her mother Eloise and her aunt and Lex and Tim's mother, Catherine had finally kicked him to the curb. Jacqueline could remember the day like it was just yesterday.

The four of them - Jacqueline, Eloise, Catherine and her father - all in place on the sofa's, all watching the television in shock at what the news was reporting. Jacqueline could still remember her heart beating so hard she thought it would actually bust through her rib cage as her sterling Bambi-like wide eyes watched the screen.

"Jacqueline! Stop staring at the television, you'll ruin your eyesight!" He had snapped at her, and instantly, Jacqueline had curled in on herself, burying her head in her knees as her small body began to rack with sobs. "Don't start bloody crying, you pathetic child" He hissed, as Eloise turned to face her husband with anger clouding her face.

"Don't you dare talk to your daughter like that!" She snarled, like a mother lioness protecting her cubs. Eloise may be a prim and proper woman, but she could be vicious when aggravated enough.

"Don't talk to me like that, you stupid bitch!" He snapped back, standing up as Eloise mimicked his movement and stood herself up. "Those two bastards of hers are probably and hopefully dead anyway" He smirked, as Jacqueline looked up, with watery eyes only making her silver orbs sparkle even more, as she stared at the man she was supposed to love unconditionally, but all she felt and saw was nothing, but hatred for such a scum of the earth.

"Get out.." Eloise snapped, the words only coming out in a whisper, before she slowly started to become louder. "Get out. Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She bellowed, picking up her glass and throwing it at her soon-to-be ex husband's face, watching it as it shattered into a thousand pieces into the wall behind him. "I'm filing for divorce!" She growled with a triumphant smirk on her face, as she watched the scum that she had sadly married sheepishly run from the room.

Hearing the door slam, Eloise finally let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and moving to sit down beside Catherine on the sofa, Jacqueline instinctively ran to the pair, as the three of them sat enveloped in a tight, warm and secure group hug.

After that day, Jacqueline had never seen her father again, only receiving cards for her birthday and Christmas. This had fizzled out after three years, and Jacqueline hadn't heard from him since, which was the way she liked it and from then on, it had only been their small family and that was all Jacqueline needed.

Jacqueline knew her cousins - more so Lex - wouldn't understand why she wanted to do this, why she needed to do this. "Do you remember when we were younger and grandpa would take us down to the beach, and he would pick up random rocks and say they were fossils and we had to take care of them because people wanted them?" She asked the siblings, as Lex half-smiled at the memory while Tim chuckled.

"I remember.." Tim stated. "We actually believed him.." He said with a smile as the memory flashed through his own mind.

"I still have those rocks, and I know you both do too.." She said, as she watched their faces for any signs of emotions or expressions, that might give her an insight into them coming round to the idea. "I know you both think grandpa favoured me, but he loved us all equally. You went to Jurassic Park and I couldn't because I was too young, but now I have a chance to go to a place where its modeled on his vision, where it pays homage to our amazing grandpa who changed everything. I know I can do this, I can carry on his legacy, I can carry on with his research and possibly discover something he only dreamed of" She said, taking a deep breath.

"I need you both to believe in me.." She whispered.

Tim, who had been silent through the whole thing, found his feet and made his way over to Jacqueline, taking one of her hands and squeezing it tightly. "We believe in you.." He whispered to her, before turning to face his sister. "Lex.." He pleaded.

Rolling her eyes, Lex stood, mimicking Tim's movements as she took Jacqueline's other hand and squeezed it tightly. "We believe in you.." She parroted. "Just don't get eaten!" She teased, as Jacqueline stood and pulled her cousins into a warm embrace.

The next month passed by in a blur as Jacqueline prepared herself for the move to the island and for her new job position. Her room was slowly packed up, items that once littered her many shelves carefully wrapped in brown paper and bubble wrap and packed tightly away in boxes along with clothes, books and any other items she might need.

The day finally came and with the boxes on their way via boat, Jacqueline would be taken by helicopter for a shorter and faster journey time. With her mother holding onto her tightly, squeezing her to death, Jacqueline finally unlatched herself from her mother.

"I promise I'll write to you, send you photo's and call you mum, I'm not your baby anymore, I can take care of myself and I promise I'll be careful" She smiled, as her mother cradled her cheek in her soft hand.

"You'll always be my baby Jacqueline" Eloise smiled. "Your grandpa would be so proud" She whispered, as she kissed her daughters cheek, before Lex and Tim embraced Jacqueline at the same time.

"Remember, don't get eaten" They spoke in unison, with a smile.

With one last hug, Jacqueline climbed into the helicopter, securing herself in her seat, adjusting the headset before taking one last look out the window. Blowing a kiss to her family, the helicopter's engine started, as the blades began to whirl as the helicopter slowly lifted into the air. Jacqueline waved to her family, only finally halting her hand mid-wave when she could no longer see the small figures of her family in the distance, and turning away from the window, she sighed quickly swallowing the lump in her throat as she pulled her favourite book from her rucksack, settling down for a long journey.

Several hours later, book abandoned and very bored, Jacqueline stared out the window. Flying across the ocean in a helicopter was something Jacqueline never thought she would experience in her life, looking out at the vast blue waters only imaging the creatures that lurked beneath the waves.

"How much longer?" She asked, growing irritated by the time this journey was taking, though in her mind she knew it would take a while and she instantly wondered why she hadn't taken a nap, after being up at the crack of dawn.

"If you'd like to take a look out the window Miss Hammond, we're just approaching the island" The pilot informed her, as Jacqueline's eyes landed on the island for the first time and instantly her eyes widened in awe.

"Isla Nublar.."


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping foot first onto an island that once held the first park of its kind - Jurassic Park - and one that your grandfather made possible was an unreal experience for Jacqueline, with her mouth hanging open as she stepped off the helicopter with her rucksack in her firm, but gentle grasp as she spotted a brunette holding a sign with her name on it.

"Miss Jacqueline Hammond?" The brunette asked her, taking her sunglasses and pushing them up onto of her head with a smile, before holding out her hand.

"Yes, that's me" Jacqueline responded as she took the woman's hand firmly in hers and shook it. Her grandfather always used to say, a firm handshake is the best kind of handshake.

"Zara, I'll be escorting you around to the lab where Dr Wu and Mr Masrani are waiting for you" She explained, as she began to walk and Jacqueline quickly followed, looking back and forth between the pair of them and the helicopter.

"What about my stuff?" She inquired, not for fear of her possessions getting lost or sent to the wrong place, but more because of wanting to check some of her more prized possessions weren't broken.

"They'll be sent straight to your living quarters, your bungalow along with anything else you'll need along with your own jeep" Zara explained, a woman on a mission as she marched through corridors and down hallways with Jacqueline struggling to keep up.

"Wait, what? My own jeep?" She asked in surprise, as Zara stopped at two large doors, turning back to face Jacqueline.

"Yes Miss Hammond, you have been assigned your own jeep to escort yourself around the park once you've settled in. Mr Masrani thought it would be a nice welcoming gift to yourself, they led an expedition team to the old site to salvage one of the jeeps for you to use just for yourself. Everyone else has standard terrain ones or fancy cars. He thought it would be nice to have something of your grandfathers" Zara replied with a smile, before she pushed open the two large doors.

Sunlight streamed in and Jacqueline quickly raised her arm to shield her eyesight from the blinding sun - she would be no use to her new position if she was blind - and once she felt her eyes adjusting to the brightness, she stepped forward and slowly lowered her arm, along with her mouth in the process, as her bright eyes widened.

Jurassic World. The what seemed small area of shops and restaurants she could see was overshadowed by the large green mountains that towered above the park, the crystal clear blue sky meeting the line of green and contrasting perfectly. The landscape looked prehistoric, ancient and as though it had been untouched for thousands of years, thick forests could be seen for miles and a rail system zooming around the park to the different attractions, near and far. The park was an absolute wonder and to anyone, it was definitely something that needed to be seen, a sight to behold.

Crystal blue waters lapped at a sandy beach, no doubt a part of the resort for parents to have some much needed relaxation time as their children ran around like headless chicken's, experiencing a park like this, as people from all over the world entered the park and went about their stay. It was a sight to behold indeed and Jacqueline wished her grandfather could have been here to see it. Taking out her cellphone - an iPhone 6 plus - she held it out to Zara.

"Would you take a picture? So I can send it to my mum?" She asked, as Zara smiled and took the item from her grasp and held it up.

"Say Jurassic" Zara joked, as Jacqueline smiled, listening for the click of the shutter, and once the photo was taken, she extracted it from Zara's grasp and quickly sent the picture to her mother.

"She would love to see this.." She whispered to herself, only imaging Eloise's reaction, before her mind quickly snapped to her grandfather and how he would have loved to see this himself. After all, this park was modeled on Jurassic Park, the first one of its kind, a rare spectacle to see and a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Shall we?" Zara inquired, as Jacqueline nodded and followed Zara, down a flight of steps to an awaiting Mercedes jeep, along with a row of them just like it. As the engine roared to life, Jacqueline's head snapped up at the sound of a much louder roar.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex.." She whispered, as Zara nodded her head, pulling the jeep out of the line and out of the parking lot. Signs were everywhere pointing tourists in the right direction for various attractions. T-Rex Kingdom, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, The Aviary, Gyrosphere and the Underwater Observatory were just a few of the attractions that held dinosaurs, but Jacqueline also saw signs for a Bamboo Forest, Botanical Garden, an aquatic park and even a spa. As the jeep pulled to a stop outside the Innovation Center, Jacqueline climbed out as Zara handed her a badge.

"Your work ID, so you can get to anywhere in the park, anywhere at all" Zara stated, as Jacqueline took it, staring down at the picture of her face, a simple headshot with her name and ID badge number underneath along with a barcode to scan through the doors. She took one last look at it, before placing the lanyard around her neck.

The park was incredibly eerily quiet, not being open yet there were obviously no visitors and tourists and no screaming children, eager to see their first real dinosaur and a shiver ran down Jacqueline's spine as her mind flashed back to the images that had been shown on the television of Jurassic Park, abandoned and destroyed in the carnage of the events that had followed and the same images flashed in Jacqueline's eyes as she pictured the same park destroyed and in rubble and ruins, though with the new technology there was a safety factor and Dr Wu had assured Eloise several hundred times that this park was completely and utterly safe. Still, the silence that should be filled with chatter and children's screams and laughter made Jacqueline shiver.

Entering the Innovation Center, a large 3D image of a Triceratops in the center as the pair moved across the floor, Jacqueline taking her time to stop and admire the technology that was in front of her.. Moving through the center, Jacqueline took it all in before she stopped dead in her tracks, before slowly moving forwards as Zara stormed ahead before stopping and at realizing Jacqueline was no longer following her, her dark eyes darted around the large room before settling on the head of blonde hair stood in front of the statue.

With a small smile on her face, Zara moved over to Jacqueline, coming to stand beside her as the blonde stared up at the bronzed statue of her beloved grandfather, John Hammond.

"It looks just like him.." Jacqueline whispered in a low voice, as her eyes began to slowly fill with tears, yet none spilled over and she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat, stopping her movements at the sight of a white tissue in front of her face, and she looked to the side to see Zara holding it out to her with a sincere smile on her face. Smiling and nodding in thanks, Jacqueline took the offered tissue, quickly dabbing at her eyes, before taking a deep breath.

"He would have loved to see this.." She said, in a matter of fact tone. There was no one who knew John better than Jacqueline, after all the time she had spent with him over the years before his death, all the secrets they had shared and all the times they had laughed together, cried together and just been together.

"You must miss him a whole lot" Zara commented as she watched the emotions come and go from Jacqueline's eyes, as Jacqueline nodded in response.

"Every day.." She replied. "But Jurassic World is here thanks to him, and no one can change that" She smiled, turning to Zara. "I'm sorry for holding you up, its just surreal to see a statue of him" She said, as she looked up at the bronzed face of John, smiling down at her.

"Shall we?" Zara gestured, and Jacqueline nodded in reply, taking one last look at her grandfather's statue before following Zara.

It was white, so incredibly pristine and white, this is what people must have imagined it to be like when stepping into heaven - if you believed that sort of thing - Jacqueline thought to herself, as she slowly followed Zara through the empty corridors, past the large glass windows allowing the public to see the scientists hard at work and into an office in the back, where Dr Henry Wu was sat at his desk, signing papers.

"Ah Jacqueline, how lovely to see you again" He expressed with a smile, as he stood up and walked over to the blonde to shake her hand.

"Lovely to see you again too Henry" She responded with a smile, as she turned to look back at the lab.

"This is all so impressive" She exclaimed, as she watched people move from one piece of equipment to the other, making notes on clipboards and watching things carefully. Catching view of a room behind Henry, Jacqueline began to make her way around his desk. "Whats behind there?" She inquired, as Henry quickly shut the door, blocking her view and the entrance.

"Something that's not for public eyes, we complete work in there when its closed for the day" He explained as he steered Jacqueline back into the lab. "Now about your position. You'll be working under my authority, so deputy chief geneticist. You'll have full access to the lab at any time, day or night. Full reign to do whatever you so wish. And you'll be the only one who has access to your grandfather's research notes, everything he wrote down" He explained, as Jacqueline looked around the lab once more, before nodding. "We're very excited and happy to have you with us Jacqueline" Henry smiled towards the blonde.

"I think I'm going to like this" Jacqueline said with a smile, as Zara tapped her on the shoulder.

"Time to meet the rest of the team" She informed Jacqueline, who smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the control room was like something out of a sci-fi movie or even a spy movie and for a moment, Jacqueline had to stop and make sure that she hadn't stepped into a Star Wars movie and that she definitely and one hundred percent sure she definitely wasn't on the Death Star.

Once the large elevator doors opened, the large screen directly opposite took up an entire wall and showed the entire park, including paddocks not available to the public along with how many visitors were in the park, where the dinosaurs were, not to mention security cameras on every section of the park and in every corner etc.

"Control Room, this is A1502, those two juvenile Triceratops are going at it again, should I tranq them?" A loud voice came over the control room, before to Jacqueline's right a voice responded.

"Go ahead and tranq them" As she stepped out of the elevator a large and quite frankly, a tad scary security guard stepped in Jacqueline's path and as she looked up at him, she could hear the room go silent.

"Identification miss" The security guard spoke down to her, looking her up and down before adding. "That is, if you're even old enough to be here" and in that instant, Jacqueline could have sworn she heard someone in the background say 'Oh good lord' out loud.

Jacqueline may have the look like the typical blonde of America, a girl who can't take care of herself, who lives off daddy's money, who shops all day and parties all night and who calls their parents when the smallest thing goes wrong, she had dealt with this her entire life, but it had only made her more determined, stronger willed and more stubborn to achieve something. When Jacqueline Anastasia Hammond had her mind set on something, she did it, end of. And when someone talked down to her, boy did she have a mouth on her.

"I suggest you listen to me, that is if you can even listen without judging someone within two minutes of meeting them. I am Jacqueline Hammond, the granddaughter of John Hammond. You know him? You should since he is the master behind Jurassic Park and the one you should be thanking for this damn job, since Jurassic World wouldn't be running without him, so you should be thanking me, not insulting me. I may be small and look like your typical American girl stereotype, but let me tell you something, I am so much more. I graduated top of my class at Yale university and Henry Wu himself offered me the job of a lifetime. I am not someone to underestimate and you will be sorry the next time you talk to me like that. Do you understand me?" She snarled towards him, smirking at the fact that a man who was taller than her by a good few inches was looking extremely uncomfortable. "Well?" She demanded, before taking her ID badge that was hanging around her neck and holding it up to his face. "Next time, use your eyes" She hissed, before storming past him, before freezing to a stop.

It was only until Jacqueline realized all eyes were on her that she had caused quite a scene and now the entire team of the control room was watching her. "Umm.." She mumbled, before she heard clapping and turned to her right to see a man with glasses and a beard walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"That was awesome!" The man announced, as took Jacqueline's hand and shook it. "I'm Lowery Cruthers, and I have to say it is an honor to meet you" He exclaimed, as Jacqueline couldn't help, but giggle at his excitement. "Your grandfather was an amazing man, I mean hell he created Jurassic Park! He was the first ever man to successfully bring dinosaurs back to life, I mean the man is a genius!" Lowery clearly couldn't contain his excitement, until a pale hand clapped on his shoulder and a redheaded woman appeared behind him.

"That's enough Lowery, back to your station. You can quiz Miss Hammond when you both have some free time" She ordered him, as she firmly, but gently moved him to the side, stepping in front of Jacqueline. "Claire Dearing, Park Operations Manager" She said, as she shook Jacqueline's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" Jacqueline replied, as Claire stepped back into her role and stood before the large screen. The rhythmic and soothing sound of the tapping of keys was all that could be heard along with a gentle murmur of chatter between employee's.

Standing awkwardly beside Claire, Jacqueline wasn't entirely sure what to do with herself and let her eyes wander around the control room. The room was eerily dimmed, the only sources of light came from the various monitors of different sizes in the room, probably the best computers and equipment money could buy for a park of this size, Jacqueline could imagine every inch, corner and hiding place was covered - there was literally no where to hide.

"How was the flight?" A woman with mousy hair spoke up, as Jacqueline turned her head at the sound and nodded with a courteous smile gracing her features. "It was fine, thank you" She replied, moving closer to the woman, reading her name on her ID badge. Vivian Krill.

"I would introduce myself, but it seems everyone already knows who I am, but nice to meet you Vivian" She said, holding out a hand which Vivian took and shook in greeting.

"Everyone's so excited that you're here, that big dork over there the most" She commented, motioning over to Lowery who was ever so gently rearranging the dinosaur toys he had on his workstation.

"He seems very.. enthusiastic..?" Jacqueline spoke, before biting her lip and hoping she hadn't offended the man if he was in clear earshot of her. "He clearly knows his stuff, which is good" She said, before a tap on her shoulder alerted her and turning around, she came face to face with the mastermind behind the park himself, Masrani.

"Welcome Miss Hammond! To Jurassic World!" Masrani's voice boomed around the control room, as workers turned their heads to watch their boss, the ever eccentric and excitable man he was.

"Thank you, it looks amazing, but I'm still yet to see it in action" Jacqueline replied, as Masrani placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her towards the largest screen in the middle of the control room.

"Just you wait Miss Hammond, wait until the park is filled with people marveling at what your grandfather was able to accomplish" His voice boomed around the room, and Jacqueline couldn't help herself, but wince slightly as the loudness of the man's voice was too close to her ear.

"Excuse me, Mr Masrani, but I need to show Miss Hammond to her bungalow so she can unpack" Zara, thankfully, interrupted as Masrani released Jacqueline from his hold, nodding his head frantically.

"Of course, of course! Miss Hammond, anything you need please don't hesitate to ask!" Jacqueline nodded in response, before following Zara from the control room and into the elevator.

"Thank you so much for that" She breathed out a sigh of relief once the doors were closed and the elevator was moving downwards towards the ground floor.

"Not a problem, everyone knows how he gets and I felt like you needed saving" Zara chuckled as Jacqueline followed suited and laughed along with her.

"Well, I owe you one for sure" Jacqueline laughed as the elevator doors pinged open. Upon looking up, Jacqueline froze at the sight of a tall male stood with his back to the doors, a tight blue shirt, a brown waistcoat clung to his biceps and torso with a pair of jeans that hugged his bum perfectly and Jacqueline couldn't help, but let her eyes wander before she looked back up and found the man watching her with an eyebrow raised.

"You like the goods?" He commented, before he grinned and stepped aside to allow the girls to pass. "Ladies" He said with a bow and a wave of his arm, as Zara and Jacqueline stepped past him.

"Ever the joker, eh Owen?" Zara questioned him, as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Owen, this is.."

"I know who she is.." Owen retorted, as Jacqueline narrowed her eyes at him and raised an eyebrow in questioning as she turned her body to fully face the male in front of her, arms folded across her chest. Sensing hostility, Zara quickly grabbed hold of Jacqueline's elbow and directed her away.

"See you later Owen!" She called back, as she lead Jacqueline to the car, easily, quickly and thankfully defusing the situation before Jacqueline could fire off another monologue like she had done before in the control room.

"Who the hell was that?" Jacqueline questioned, as the two ladies climbed into the car, seat belts on as the car began to move away from the building, heading towards the more quieter and less populated areas.

"That was Owen Grady, he's in charge of the raptors here" Zara replied, as Jacqueline turned to face her, eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

"Raptors?!" She exclaimed as Zara nodded in reply. All Jacqueline's life, the one carnivore she had always wanted to see was a velociraptor. She had seen their skeletons before excavated at dig sites and even had the privilege of helping dig one of their skulls from the rock when she was only eight years old, a proud moment for John indeed.

"They're not going to be on show to the public for a while, still learning about them and all that, and Owen is the one who trains them" Zara explained, before turning to face the blonde.

"I would take you to see them, trust me I would, but you need to get some rest, the jet leg should hit you soon and you'll need the energy around here" Zara expressed, as the car drove down a dirt road with trees over hanging on each side as they entered a large clearing, with several bungalows dotted about the area. "This is yours" She stated, stopping outside a very quaint little bungalow and all Jacqueline could do was open her mouth in awe.


End file.
